


Blissful Lies

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rare Pair, Smut, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: She didn’t know why she kept coming back to him. Always inviting him over, always ending up like this.At his mercy.
Relationships: Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Blissful Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by December_Ghost

Alastor fucks Vaggie in her hotel room, in the early morning hours.

His palms lie flat against the soft skin of her back, smoothing over muscle and bone as he pushes her face-first onto the tangle of bedsheets. Familiar clawed hands on familiar grey flesh, watching her jaw clench and her shoulders shift.

Bodies together, skin to skin. Using her like an instrument for his amusement.

“ _Vaggie_ ,” he growls, watching the light reflect off of the back of Vaggie's glistening neck, bare and defenseless, long gray hair cascading to the side.

“I hate you,” Vaggie says to him, soft and quiet like a child at a poetry recital, shifting her hips up, up, and up. She arches her back, easing into Alastor's iron grip and swearing fealty to all lords of vengeance in this world and the next. “ _Oh God, I hate you_.” Her hands claw against the sheets, her moans are soft and muffled, face red.

“ _Vaggie_ ,” Alastor moans into the night air. Her walls clench around him at the sound of her name. His hair is wild; some strands plastered to his forehead. He digs his claws into her arched back, her hips pushing him deeper and deeper.

He watches her sweat drip down from her curved spine before his eyes flutter shut; a soft gush comes from the young demoness as she moans into the covers.

“ _I hate you_ ,” Vaggie says again, thickly, her face buried in the blankets. Alastor smiles down at her; kissing her shoulder— giving it a quick nip as he pulls away.

This was supposed to be a scratch for an itch. Something to help her forget about her breakup with Charlie— to relieve her of her frustrations.

She didn’t know why she kept coming back to him. Always inviting him over, always ending up like this.

At his mercy.

_His fuckdoll_.

Alastor’s thrusts were smooth and rhythmic. Each movement caused her velvety walls to clench around his thick shaft, to coat it in her cum more and more until she was sure she couldn’t decipher her juices from his. When he kissed her she both hated and loved it— the way his teeth almost always nipped her bottom lip, or poked her tongue. The way he purred when her tongue fought against his. How his claws would almost dig into her skin when he came.

“ _Alastor!_ -“

“ _Shh_ ,” he soothes, and kisses the wet, salty skin behind her left ear; shoulder; her cheek.

Vaggie turns around, still pinned under the Radio Demon. Her eye glaring up at Alastor, wearing the same stupid fucking grin as always. 

His hands slowly encircle both her wrists, pinning them above her head. Vaggie’s heart skips a beat when he leers at her.

“I hate you.” she hisses again in a heavy exhale. Alastor’s lips hover over hers before kissing her, she returns it earnestly. 

That statement is a lie and she knows it.

_They both do_.

“Tell that to the bed you just ruined, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this finished almost a month ago, I published them unpublished it. My beta had to make a lot of adjustments to it. Thankfully she helped this out a lot, and I couldn’t be more excited to put this up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thank you. 
> 
> —TheAuthorWhoWrote


End file.
